


Another One Bites the Dust

by orphan_account



Series: Halloween One-Shots [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Happy halloween, Idiots in Love, M/M, Unrelated Fíli and Kíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili gets dumped on Halloween. Kili is there to make the very sad lion feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another One Bites the Dust

Fili angrily ripped the stupid mane from his head and shook his hair free before stomping towards the fridge. He wrenched open the freezer and narrowed his eyes at the contents, trying to figure out what would make him feel better, the vodka or the ice cream.

Vodka was good for anger, and he certainly had a lot of that right now. Fuck, did Michael have to be such a dick about it? This hadn’t come out of nowhere. It wasn’t like he had just come up with the idea of breaking up with Fili five fucking minutes before he came to pick him up. Why had he waited until right before Tauriel’s party to fucking dump him? Did he think it was _funny_ to have Fili painstakingly recreate the Cowardly Lion makeup from _The Wizard of Oz_ just to end up nursing a broken heart alone in his apartment?

Fili was _furious_ with Michael, but he couldn’t hold on to it. Not when he was so _right_.

Because Fili’s broken heart wasn’t caused by Michael dumping him. His heart had been slowly cracking for about six years.

Sadness slowly replaced the anger, leaving him feeling drained.

So no alcohol tonight. Ice cream, then.

He bypassed the pint of Ben & Jerry’s Phish Food and grabbed the unopened carton of Breyer’s Rocky Road. A pint just wouldn’t do it tonight.

He flopped down miserably onto the couch with his ice cream in a spoon, flipping on the tv and finding a channel showing _Hocus Pocus_. Perfect. Who needed anything else on Halloween?

Fili went to open his ice cream and growled in frustration as he struggled with the clear plastic band around the lid. What kind of sick bastard decided to make ice cream so hard to open?

He finally managed to rip the top of the carton off and sat back sulkily with a huff, taking a large bite and instantly regretting it as the cold shot down his spine and shocked his brain. Maybe his brain needed the shock though. Maybe if he shocked it enough he could get it to stop screwing up his relationships.

His phone pinged a text alert from the table. He was tempted to ignore it, but he wasn’t that guy. He didn’t ignore messages or calls. He answered them as soon as he could because he was so _fucking_ dependable.

Predictable, Michael had called it. _Boring_.

But Michael could’ve overlooked that, he had told Fili. Could’ve overlooked how “smug” and “superior” Fili always acted. They could’ve worked things out if it was just that.

“Fuck him,” Fili muttered out loud as he grabbed his phone. He wasn’t the smug, conceited bastard Michael had made him out to be, and he was happy not to have to go through whatever torture “working things out” would have been.

His heart gave a lurch, though, as he realized the text was from Kili.

_Where r u?_

This was why none of his relationships in the last six years had worked out. This is why no relationship of his _could_ ever work out.

Who wanted a relationship with a guy in love with his straight best friend?

_Not coming_ , he shot back quickly. He hesitated just a minute before sending a second text that just said, _Sick_.

He felt bad for lying to Kili, but he didn’t want to ruin the party for him. If he knew Fili had just gotten dumped by his boyfriend of four months, he would be over in a second. He’d tell him tomorrow after Kili had recovered from whatever hangover he got tonight.

_Feel better!_ came the reply a few seconds later, causing Fili to sag in relief. He didn’t think he could handle even texting Kili tonight. Not with his emotions so raw and close to the surface.

He was a fucking idiot for falling for Kili in the first place. Hell, when they had first met, the brunet had been dating Tauriel, Fili’s coworker and friend. Even if you discounted their genders, he and Tauriel were as different as night and day. 

She was tall, leggy, and beautiful with deep red hair and radiant green eyes.

Fili was short with stumpy legs, a mess of blond curls and watery blue eyes.

Even if Kili were into guy, which he _wasn’t_ , Fili wouldn’t stand a chance.

With that miserable thought, he sank back and was about a third of the way through his ice cream and half way through _Hocus Pocus_ when the sound of a key in his door startled him.

Before he could become alarmed, though, Kili quietly opened the door and stepped in, still dressed in his shiny Tin Man costume and holding a closed paper bag carefully.

“Kili?” he said in confusion, wondering what the brunet was doing here.

Kili turned to look at him with a cheerful smile before it melted into concern. “You look like the saddest lion in the world!” he cried, his tinfoil funnel cap falling off as he quickly crossed the floor to sit down awkwardly next to Fili, giving him worried look as he set the bag on the coffee table. “What happened?”

Fili sighed as he set his ice cream down on the table as well. “Nothing that wasn’t a long time coming.” His relationship with Michael had been doomed as soon as it started four months ago. “I don’t think dating is for me.”

“Why do you even _try_?” Michael had snarled at him before he had left. “All you do is make the person you try with feel shitty because we’re not _him_. You’re a selfish person, Fili.”

“Hey!” Kili protested, clapping comfortable hand on his shoulder and making Fili’s heart ache even more from _want_. “Just because you’ve had a couple assholes not realize how amazing you are, doesn’t mean you shouldn’t _try_!”

Fili swallowed thickly, determined that he would not cry. That resolve was getting harder and harder to stick to every second Kili was there.

He cleared his throat. “What are you doing here anyway?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at Kili’s costume. “Shouldn’t you be at the party?”

Kili shrugged. “You said you were sick,” he said sheepishly. “So I brought you some chicken soup.”

“You didn’t have to miss the party and do that,” Fili muttered, feeling beyond guilty at lying about being sick. “I’m not really sick.”

“Yeah, I figured as much,” Kili laughed, slinging an arm around Fili’s shoulders comfortably. “Though if you eat the rest of that ice cream, you might make yourself sick.”

Fili smiled as he allowed himself to lean into Kili. This was normal for them, the physicality of their friendship had been there since day one. They had always just _clicked_ , everything about their friendship flowing easily. It really wasn’t any surprise that Fili had fell for the other man.

“Sorry, I lied,” he said softly, staring at the tv where Sarah Jessica Parker had just started singing on her broom.

“Why did you?” he asked curiously.

“I knew you’d come over,” Fili replied with a shrug. “I didn’t want you to not enjoy the party because of me. I know you were looking forward to it.”

Sometimes, he thought that Kili had never really gotten over Tauriel. They had broken up a few months after Tauriel had introduced them, but had remained good friends. Kili had never _said_ that he was still hung up on the gorgeous redhead, even when she had gotten together with Legolas a few years ago, but that didn’t mean he _wasn’t_. He hadn’t dated anyone since the break up. That surely meant something. 

“Like I could have fun thinking about you here and miserable,” Kili said flippantly. “Besides, I couldn’t show up dressed as the Tin Man without the Cowardly Lion!”

It was kind of Kili not to mention the Scarecrow when that was supposed to have been Michael’s costume.

“You would have had your Dorothy there,” he told him with a sigh.

“I didn’t want _Dorothy_ there, I wanted the Cowardly Lion,” Kili scoffed.

A warm feeling spread in Fili’s chest at those words, knowing they were meant platonically but not rally caring.

Yes, he was pretty much hopeless.

“Well, Dorothy is going to be peeved that her entourage didn’t show up,” he quipped, able to joke about it knowing that Kili was there with _him_ instead.

Kili snorted. “Dorothy has her Toto. I don’t think she needs any of us.”

Fili laughed out loud, having forgotten that Legolas was supposed to be dressing as Tauriel’s little froufrou dog and almost regretting missing that sight. He shook his head and shoved Kili slightly as he noticed the brunet grinning with pride at Fili’s laughter.

“I guess we’d still be one Scarecrow down even if we went,” Fili said ruefully after a moment. “One more screwed up relationship.”

“He really is brainless if he broke up with you,” Kili stated firmly with a scowl. “You deserve better.”

“No, it’s my fault,” he said in a resigned tone. “I should have never dated him or any of the rest of them. It was selfish of me.”

Kili pulled away from him so that he could face him fully and frown down at him seriously. “It is _not_ selfish to want to find someone that makes you happy!”

Fili rolled his eyes. “I already have someone who makes me happy, Kee,” he said in exasperation. “I have _you_. I don’t need romance to be happy.”

It was dangerously close to a confession, but it was true. He didn’t need a boyfriend as long as he had Kili as a best friend. Even if Kili were to find someone, he knew the brunet would never stop being his best friend. That’d be enough for him.

“You _deserve_ romance,” Kili insisted, giving him a searching look. He worried his lip for a moment before scooting closer to Fili and taking his hand. “Fili, I know it’s bad timing and all but do you think… I mean, could there be a chance… do you…” Kili trailed off before sighing. “Never mind.”

A flash of hope shot through Fili. Had Kili been about to…?

He gathered every shred of courage he had in him, completely aware of the irony of this while dressed as the Cowardly Lion, and decided that it was worth a shot.

_Kili_ was worthy any shot.

“Do you mean could you and I… become an us?” he asked, looking down at their joined hands and trying not to wince at how cheesy that came out.

“I know, it’s awful timing,” Kili said in a rush. “And you just broke up with Michael and it’s probably a stupid idea, it’s just… Fili, you have no idea how crazy I am for you.” Fili looked up at his friend in shock as Kili shook his head. “Sorry, that’s probably coming on too strong or something but it’s true. Shit, sorry. I can go if you want?”

“No!” Fili cried quickly, gripping Kili’s hand tightly as he went to pull away. “No,” he repeated more quietly with a smile as Kili gave him a shy and hopeful look.

“Kili, why do you think none of my relationships ever worked? No one wants to be with someone in love with someone else,” he explained.

Kili gasped and settled back down next to Fili, reaching out to take his other hand. “Really?” he asked in awe.

“Yeah,” he breathed before tugging Kili closer and capturing his lips in a kiss, unable to wait any longer. Six years was more than long enough.

Kili gave him a brilliant smile as they broke apart, silver face paint smudged around his lips. Fili laughed as he realized how ridiculous they must look in their costumes and kiss smudged make up.

“I wish I had known how you felt,” Fili told him with a shake of his head. “I wouldn’t have wasted all my time on those losers.”

“At least you weren’t pining pathetically by yourself,” Kili told him sheepishly. “Pretty sure Tauriel was on the verge of killing me half the time.”

Fili laughed. “I thought you were still hung up on her,” he confessed. “I thought that’s why you didn’t date. Hell, I thought you were straight!”

Kili looked affronted before his expression slowly melted into horror. “I never told you I was bi!” he moaned in dismay. “No wonder you never took any of my hints as hints! I thought you were either sparing my feelings or the most oblivious person in the world!”

Fili would definitely be wracking his brain later to identify just what hints Kili had attempted to drop, but right now, he was content to focus on the present.

He smirked deviously before wrapping his arms around Kili’s neck and swinging a leg over to straddle his lap in one smooth motion. “No more wasting time,” he murmured huskily before kissing Kili long and deep, moaning happily as the brunet’s arms came around his waist and pulled him in tighter.

“I’m okay with moving fast,” Kili gasped out eagerly, moving him lips down Fili’s throat. The blond moaned as he ground down on his lap, causing Kili to groan. “You are going to kill me.”

Fili grinned and scrambled to his feet. “Come on,” he said, reaching out and helping Kili to his feet. He tried tugging the brunet towards the bedroom and frowned as Kili refused to move.

He gave Fili a soft smile and pulled him into a tender embrace. “I love you,” he said, resting his shiny silver forehead against Fili’s. “I just wanted to make sure you knew that before anything else happened.”

Fili gave him a shy grin, overwhelmed at how happy this night had become after such a disastrous beginning. “I love you too,” he replied.

Kili’s wide and eager smile was back a second later, and he was tugging Fili towards the bedroom. “Now come on!” he urged happily. “Let’s have sex!”

Fili followed him laughing. 

God, he loved that man.

Fin.

 


End file.
